


Little Baby

by NyuGR



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Siwon y Heechul llevaban 3 años de casados. Hace algunos meses Siwon propuso una idea, que el mayor ha rechazado por completo.Siwon quiere un hijo y Heechul...
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	1. Tengamos un hijo

-Quiero un hijo- Soltó de pronto Siwon.

Hee le mira con sorpresa. No era un secreto que Siwon deseaba formar una familia. Un niño, niña...realmente no importaba mientras pudiera disfrutar de la dicha de formar una familia al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Por otro lado Heechul no queria tener un bebé por el momento. Sabia que tal vez mas adelante surgiría el deseo, pero por el momento estaba feliz como estaban ambos.

-Masi...-Le hablo de manera tierna

-Tengamos un bebé- Repitió Siwon.

-Yo aun no estoy listo- No tenia caso mentirle- No creo que sea el momento.

-Llevábamos 5 años de conocernos, donde 2 años fueron saliendo y hasta el momento 3 de casados. ¿Cuando sera el momento? -La voz de Siwon era dolida. Últimamente su lobo reclamaba algo que el también deseaba. Un hijo.

-En un futuro tal vez. No estoy listo- Hee podía sentir el dolor de su Alfa, al ser pareja y estar enlazados, había un lazo que los unía fuertemente así como su amor- No aun.

-Esta bien- A pesar del dolor, Siwon sabia que no debía insistir.

-Siwon...

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Ire a preparar la cena.

-Te amo- dijo abrazando a su esposo- Puedo sentir tu dolor -Hee apreto el agarre- Solo...solo espérame. Se...se que en un futuro seré yo quien te lo pida.

...

-Jong esta muy feliz- Kibum caminaba con un abultado vientre de 8 meses- Cada vez esta mas cerca el nacimiento de Annie-dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Heechul? 

-¿Como supiste que era el momento? -Heechul soltó de pronto saliendo asi del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿A que te refieres?- Kibum le miro sin entender?

-Siwon quiere que tengamos un hijo.

-¡Wow, eso es maravilloso! -Kibum tenia una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al ver el rostro de Hee- No pareces feliz. ¿Que pasa?

-No se si quiera tener un bebe ahora. No creo que sea el momento.

-No hay un momento exacto.

-¿A que te refieres? -Hee le miro extrañado.

-Vivimos con la idea de que debe existir un edad, un momento, un día, hora, mes, año especifico para cada cosa- Kibum se detuvo un momento- El tiempo pasa, el tiempo nos hace cosas. Ayer eras un niño y hoy ya eres un adulto.

-¿No entiendo lo que quieres decir?

-Dices que no es el momento, pero que tal ¿ que si lo es? -Kibum le miro- Eres de mucho pensar Heechul. Hoy lo meditas y piensas y piensas. Mañana probablemente ya no sera tu prioridad, pasado lo recordaras y seguirás diciendo que no es el momento. El tiempo seguirá avanzando y cuando menos te des cuenta, ya sera muy tarde. Quizás ya no podrás tener un hijo, quizás Siwon ya no lo quiera-Kibum se encogió de hombros- Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Quiero tener hijos- dijo después de un rato- Pero no estoy listo.

-Eso dije yo, ve me ahora- dijo con una sonrisa- Nunca se esta listo para algo, la vida tiene sorpresas y no es para nada sencilla.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Heechul pasado un rato.

-Siwon esta para ti, eres un chico sano, no eres tan joven, pero tampoco eres un viejo- Kibum se giro a donde se encontraba Hee para tomar sus manos- No debes tener miedo. Estoy seguro de que tu Omega fue feliz al escuchar la palabra "bebé" ¿O me equivoco? -dijo con una sonrisa-

Hee solo se sonrojo, su Omega estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

-No lo pienses tanto.

...

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que hablo con Heechul de su deseo por que tuvieran un bebé. Después de esa noche no volvieron hablar del tema. Su Alfa tanto como el se sentían heridos por el rechazo, podía sentir que su Omega estaba feliz por la idea, a diferencia de Hee.

Esa tarde después de salir del trabajo tuvo que ir a la farmacia por el medicamento de Hee. Su celo estaba próximo y los supresores se habían acabado. Esto solo heria aun mas a su Alfa, pero no era como su pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Hee no quería ser padre por el momento, así que no quedaba más que aceptar y esperar.

-Estoy en casa- antes de adentrarse por completo al departamemto-Hee.

El mayor no se encontraba a la vista, así que asumió que había salido. Con cansancio se dirigió a la habitación para encontrar a Hee oliendo su ropa.

-¿Que estas haciendo- dijo extrañado.

Heechul al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Siwon había llegado, puesto que dio un brinco al escucharlo tan cerca.

\- ¿Crees que estas enfermo? -Soltó el más bajo.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

-Tu ropa no huele a ti- Dijo con el ceño fruncido- No tiene tu esencia.

-Hee, ¿te encuentras bien? -Con cautela se acerco a su Omega- Estas actuando raro.

-No puedo olerte- gimio Hee en frustración.

-Hee, en serio... no estoy entendiendo na...-Heechul le salto encima tan pronto estuvo cerca.

-Hueles bien- un ronroneo suave salio de su garganta- Te extrañe Masi- Hee restrego su cabeza contra el cuello de su Alfa en una caricia tierna.

Siwon sonrio. El celo de Hee estaba cerca, primero actuaba lindo y después en algunos dias se volvía tan salvaje que no lo dejaba irse de su lado.

\- Yo también te extrañe- dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios- Pase a comprar tus supresores.

-Hee hizo una mueca- ¿Por que?

-Para evitar que te tome salvajemente y quedes embarazado- dijo en susurro en la ultima parte.

-No es necesario.

-Sabes que si lo es. Así no estas tan impaciente.

-Pero...

-Mejor dime que quieres de cenar- Siwon cambio de conversación antes de que hablaran nuevamente de un bebé que Heechul no querría por el momento.


	2. Baby

Los dias siguieron de aquella manera para Siwon y Heechul. El más bajo reclamaba atención y mimos por parte del más alto, y este los concedía con gusto a su lindo Omega.

...

Odiaba quedarse a trabajar más tiempo del que su horario decía. Quería regresar a casa para besar unos bonitos labios rosados y estrechar una delgadita cintura entre sus brazos.

Con cansancio Siwon subió por el elevador a su piso. Quería ver como se encontraba Hee. El celo estaba demasiado cerca y tenian que usar los supresores. Con paso lento camino a su departamento, una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, de pronto se sentía extraño haciéndole parar en seco.

El celo de su Omega había llegado.

...

Por la mañana cuando despertó se sentía extraño. Era como si su cuerpo le exigiera algo. Algo que sabia perfectamente que era. 

Con paso lento se dirigió al baño y encontró frente a sus ojos una nota de Siwon.

"Tu celo esta cerca.  
Toma tu medicamento Hee.  
Te amo ♡  
Siwon"

Con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro tomo las pastillas que había dejado su Alfa. Sus ojos pasaban de las pequeñas capsulas, a su reflejo en el espejo. Lo había estado pensando mucho, quería un bebé con Siwon. Sabia que su Omega estaba feliz y por eso se comportaba aun mas lindo con su alfa, e incluso inconscientemente se había negado a lavar la ropa que Siwon usaba para que su aroma no se fuera de esta y él pudiera preparar su nido.

Con un suspiro nervioso guardo las pastillas en la gabeta más alejada.

...

-Hee, estoy en ca...- Su palabras se cortaron antes de dejar salír un gruñido de felicidad. Hee no se habia tomado los supresores.

Podía sentir las feromonas en el aire, con pasos desesperados corrió a donde ese dulce olor provenia. Al llegar a su habitacion, se encontro con su Omega. Desnudo sobre su ropa en una especie de nido, con las piernas abiertas y un plug en su interior.

-Ma...Masi~ -Hee movió el plug que estaba en su interior- Ven.

-No...mmgh~...no tomaste los supresores- Siwon se acerco con la voz entrecortada.- I-ire por...

-¡No!- Hee se incorporo sobre su codos- Mmmh~ No, ven Masi.

Siwon dudo un poco entre si acercarse o no. Dejando el poco autocontrol que tenia se coloco entre las piernas de su Omega.

-Hee, los supre...- Siwon se vio acallado por los brazos que se enrollaron a su cuello y los labios de Hee sobre los suyos- Hee..- Siwon hablo sobre el beso. Heechul se negaba a soltarlo, sus piernas apresaron el cuerpo de Siwon contra el suyo, sacandole un gsaron a ambos, cuando la entrepierna de Siwon empujo el plug aun mas profundo dentro de Hee.

-Quiero hacerlo así- Hee comenzó a repartir besos sobre la mandíbula y cuello de su Alfa- Quiero bebés Siwon.

Un gruñido profundo fue la contestación que Siwon pudo dar antes de devorar los labios de su lindo Omega. 

Lamidas, respiraciones agitadas, entrepiernas juntas rozandose en un vaiven lento.

Con desesperacion Siwon logro quitarse la ropa que traia puesta entre besos y toques desesperados por parte de su Omega.

-Con la respiracion entrecortada y uso de su autocontrol, Siwon se separo con dificultad de Hee- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Mmm...aaaah jo-joder- la espalda de Hee se arqueaba. El calor era tan intenso que tener a su Alfa sobre su cuerpo desprendiendo sus feromonas era demasiado para él- Siwon, quiero bebés.

Y con esa frase, el autocontrol de Siwon se fue lejos. Entre besos suaves bajo a su cuello, enterro su nariz para aspirar profundamente el dulce olor a fresas que su Omega desprendia. Mordio, succiono y lamio dejando marcas que contrastaban con la palida piel del chico. 

Su lobo interior aullaba de felicidad. Los besos continuaron bajando a su vientre donde se entretuvo un rato, para continuar lentamente hasta encontrar el espacio entre los gluteos de Hee para hundirse con fuerza. 

Un gemido fuerte y agudo fue lo que salio de sus labios. Su Alfa le había sacado el plug, para prepararlo con su lengua, cuando no era necesario pues estaba lubricando mas de lo normal. 

-Ma-masi- Hee logro decir algo apenas coherente- Te quiero...a-ahora.

Sin prisa Siwon dio una ultima lamida a su entrada antes de subir a sus labios por un suave beso. Entre provocaciones y besos salvajes, el mayor entro de una sola estocada en el interior de Hee, sacandoles un gemido a ambos.

Su instinto le pedian ser rudo, pero aun con el poco autocontrol que poseia, se obligo a ser dulce con su Omega.

-Más...más...Masi...más~

-Te amo- Siwon gruño sobre su cuello, justo donde se encontraba la marca que decia que el era su Alfa-Estoy...es-estoy cerca.

Entre envestidas fuertes y certeras, Hee se corrio primero. Llevando asi a su Alfa a correrse tambien. El nudo se formo, siendo apresado entre las paredes internas de Hee. Entre gemidos de dolor y pequeños gimoteos Heechul quedo sobre el cuerpo de su Alfa que le abrazaba protectoramente.

-No te muevas mucho- Siwon acaricio con dulzura parte de la espalda y cintura de su Omega- Solo debemos esperar un poco.

-Du-Duele...-Hee se aferro al pecho de Siwon sintiendo el nudo punzar en su interior.

Valia soportar ese incomodo dolor con tal de ser feliz junto a su Alfa.


	3. Lo siento

Después de ese arranque de pasion, les siguieron mas. Alfa y Omega pasaron el celo juntos esperando poder procrear un cachorro.

...

-Deje de tomar la pastillas- Hee caminaba de un lado a otro con el celular pegado a la oreja- Se viene mi celo nuevamente y no he podido quedar embarazado.

-¿Ya fuiste al doctor?-Key hablaba del otro lado de la linea- No esperemos que quedes embarazado así como así.

-Pero llevamos haciéndolo mas seguido y sin los supresores de por medio- Hee mordió su labio inferior.

-Cuando yo quede embarazado de Jong recuerda que fue a los meses de dejar los supresores- Key guardo silencio- quizás te este pasando lo mismo.

-No lo se...

-Ve al medico, yo se que lo odias desde esa vez con...- key guardo silencio- así dejas de preocuparte.

La linea quedo en silencio. Hee pensando y viendo sus posibilidades, y key solo estando ahí para él.

-Esta bien- Hee suspiro.

-Todo saldrá bien, yo te acompañare y...-El sonido de un llanto resonó a través del auricular- Lo siento Hee, te llamo luego. Annie se ha despertado.

...

-Tranquilo -Key le acariciaba la espalda con cariño- Todo va a salir bien.

A la mañana siguiente de su llamada, habian salido desde temprano a la clínica para acordar una cita. Ya habían pasado a consulta, le habían mandado unos análisis y seguido le dijeron que dentro de pronto le hablarían para revisar los resultados.

-No puedo tranquilizarme- Heechul mordía insistentemente la uña de su dedo pulgar- Algo en mi me dice que nada estará bien.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- Key lo abrazo desprendiendo feromonas para calmar a su amigo.

-Kim Heechul, sus resultados están listos- Una enfermera de rostro amable apareció frente a ellos- El Doctor Jung lo espera en su consultorio.

...

-Lo siento- El Doctor Jung lo veía con pena- Pero es casi imposible.

-¿Hay alguna manera de remediarlo? -Key acariciaba la espalda de Heechul que lloraba contra su hombro- Algun tratamiento o medicamento que...

-Lo hay, pero es un procedimiento de meses- el doctor Jung cambio su expresion- Podemos intentar un embarazo.

Heechul se separo de su amigo para ver al Doctor.

-Deberas dejar de usar supresores y comenzar a usar el medicamento que te voy a enviar. De ahora en adelante nada de supresores durante tus celos, vendrás a consulta una semana después de estos para llevar un control.

-¿Funcionara?

-Eso solo depende de ti y de tu cuerpo.

...

Después de la consulta con el doctor Jung, Heechul regreso a su casa. 

Con el animo decaido, se desvistio para tomar una larga ducha.

Todo esto era culpa suya. Desde antes de su primer celo el no quería tener hijos. En el no nacía ese sentimiento de maternidad y anhelo. Por ello desde el primer celo, hasta la actualidad, había usado supresores y pastillas

El doctor lo había dicho.

-Es probable que los supresores y las pastillas anticonceptivas hayan causado esto- El doctor le veía con un semblante tranquilo- Sera mas difícil que quedes embarazado, pero no imposible.

¿Ahora que le diría a Siwon? 

Se arruinaría todo, Siwon deseaba formar una familia y él no podía dársela con naturalidad, tenia que estar sometido a un tratamiento para poder lograrlo.

Después de haberse quedado por más de una hora bajo el chorro del agua, cubrió su cuerpo para andar hasta su habitación y cambiarse. Estaba por tomar uno de sus pijamas cuando se vio reflejado frente al gran espejo de su armario. Dejando caer la toalla se observo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que empaparon sus mejillas cuando su vista se poso sobre su vientre.

...

No podía evitar el estar feliz, ahora iba todos los días al trabajo con una sonrisa. 

Heechul había decidido que si quería tener un hijo con él. Pronto su sueño de tener una familia se vería realizado junto a la persona que amaba.

Una sonrisa enorme se reflejo en su rostro, una niña con la facciones de su Hee, o quizás un varón con las suyas. 

Definitivamente estaba feliz. Una vez terminadas la facturas que tenia que entregar a su jefe, salio de camino a su departamento. 

Aun era temprano, quizás podría llevar a cenar a su esposo. Todo el camino se la paso fantaseando con lo que seria el inicio y futuro próximo de su propia familia. 

Cuando llego noto que todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, probablemente Heechul salio con key o su madre. A paso lento se dirigió a su habitación.

Frente a sus ojos podía ver el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de su Omega sacudiendose en llanto. Con movimientos rapidos se dejo caer a su lado para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo, lo cual solo hizo que Heechul llorara aun mas.

-Tranquilo- Levanto el cuerpo frio sobre su regazo para poder brindarle un poco de calor y tranquilizarlo con sus feromonas-

-No puedo Siwon- logro decir Heechul entre llantos.

-¿De que hablas?

-No puedo quedar embarazado.

El cuerpo del Alfa se tenso por unos minutos, causando que el cuerpo de Heechul se sacudiera por un llanto más fuerte.

-Pero...

-Es mi culpa.

-Hee...

-No podre darte una familia.


	4. Inicio de los problemas

-No puedo quedar embarazado.

Esas palabras calaron en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Fue consiente de la tension de su cuerpo y el aura que estaba creando para su Omega. 

A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de las inseguridades de Heechul para aceptar que lo quería tal como era y que no le importaba el hecho de que no fuera una mujer.

"-Me gustas.

-A mi también me gustas Masi."

"-Te amo- Su corazón latía con fuerza, quizás Hee aun no podía sentirlo, pero el y su Alfa sabían que Heechul era el indicado.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Hee se alejo del abrazo en el que se encontraban- No puedes...no podemos...-"

"-Deja de negarlo- La frustración se hacia evidente en sus movimientos, en lo tenso de su cuello, de su mandíbula, en las feromonas que solo alteraban al Omega frente a él- Me amas Heechul.

-¿Por que a mi? -Sus rostro se mostraba confuso- Soy un Omega, Siwon. Tu eres joven, guapo, tienes un buen nivel económico... Podrías tener una chica o un chico Alfa, ¿Por que yo?- Su rostro reflejaba inseguridad.

-No me importa nada de eso Heechul- Haciendo aman de acercarse, cambio su esencia a una que le diera seguridad al Omega- Te quiero, Te amo, y estoy seguro de que eres la persona con la que quiero estar."

-No es tu culpa- Siwon hablo con ternura apretando el pequeño cuerpo de su Omega contra su pecho.

El fuerte amor y lazo que los unía, podía hacerles sentir el dolor del otro. Por un lado Hee y su Omega sintiéndose inútil, y por el otro, Siwon y su Alfa sufriendo al no poder tranquilizar a su pareja.

-Si lo es- Hee se aferro a Siwon llorando- Los supresores y las pastillas anticonceptivas han causado esto- Soltando un sollozo aun mas fuerte continuo- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, no podre darte una familia.

-Hee...

Aun con Hee entre sus brazos, Siwon se levanto del suelo para dirigirse con él a la cama. Le deposito con cuidado sobre el colchón, para después tomar unos boxers y la camisa de su pijama, y así poder vestir el frio cuerpo de su Omega.

Una vez que Hee estuvo vestido, Siwon le ayudo a meterse con el bajo las mantas y así poder abrazarlo brindándole calor y consuelo.

...

-No quiero.

-Princesa...- Siwon le hablo con dulzura- Por favor.

-No tengo hambre.

-Hee...

-¡No quiero!

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noticia. Alfa y Omega se encontraban sumidos en una depresión donde uno luchaba y el otro se dejaba vencer.

-Princesa -Siwon se acerco a su Omega liberando su esencia para tranquilizarlo.- Tienes que comer, cariño.

Hee se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada, para posteriormente caminar directo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de esta con un estruendo.

Siwon suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Después de que Hee se hubiera calmado y posteriormente se quedara dormido, paso la noche en vela. En su cabeza solo estaban aquellas 4 palabras que herían a ambos.

Si bien deseaba formar una familia con Hee, para Siwon nada era mas importante que el bienestar de su pareja.


	5. Me odio

No quiero tu compasión, no quiero tenerte cerca.

Nunca fui, ni seré lo suficiente bueno para ti.

Desde esa primera vez en que me dijiste te quiero, yo sabia que todo lo que eras tu, no merecía tener sentimientos por alguien como yo. Y no lo digo con aires de grandeza.

Soy mucho para otros, pero para ti soy tan poco.

Soy un Omega.

Tu podrías tener al Alpha que quisieras, podrías estar gozando de lujos, de una vida plena con tu familia propia. Sin embargo, estas aquí, conmigo. Un omega inútil por el que tuviste que dejar tu posicion economica y empezar de cero, un omega que no puede darte una familia con normalidad. 

Me odio. Se que el estado en el que estoy nos hace daño a ambos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento basura, que no valgo, las inseguridades del pasado regresan y no hago nada por evitar el seguir pensando en ellas.

Miro el medicamento que me ha enviado el doctor, pero a la vez no miro nada. ¿Realmente funcionara?

No quiero intentarlo y que ha medida de que el tratamiento avance, me de cuenta de que es inútil y nunca podre darte un hijo.

Odio esto. Lo odio tanto.

...

Hoy Heechul a estado muy callado. Me preocupa.

Me siento culpable. Yo le pedi en un hijo cuando el no lo quería. De saber que no seria posible el tener un bebé sin herir a Hee, no hubiera dicho nada.

Me duele tanto verle así. Ha dejado de comer, de salir, de sonreir. Ese no es mi Hee. Él no esta bien.

He intentado el hacerle comer. Le preparo cosas que el ama, le invito a salir a los restaurantes que se que le gustan, le traigo chocolates. Pero nada parece funcionar.

Hee esta en una terrible depresión de la que no quiere salir. Me siento inútil. Intento ayudarle, pero mis esfuerzos son en vano.

He pedido consejos y todos apuntan a que debería visitar a un especialista. No quiero hacerle sentir mal, pero creo que sera lo mas conveniente debido al estado en que se encuentra.

-Hee -Entro a la que es nuestra habitación para verle.

Como ha venido sucediendo desde ese día, Hee no responde a mi llamado. Desde mi posición le veo acostado hecho un ovillo. Su cuerpo se sacude levemente y es así que se que esta llorando nuevamente.

Me acerco a la que es nuestra cama, y me recuesto a su lado abrazándole con fuerza. Me duele.

-Ya estoy aquí -le susurro con tranquilidad- Ya no llores.

No recibo respuesta. Pero puedo notar lo tenso que esta. Este no es mi Omega, este no es mi Hee. Esta tan delgado, tan demacrado, tan triste.

-Déjame solo.

-Hee.

-Quiero estar solo.

-Hee.

De un momento a otro Hee se separa de mi cuerpo y se levanta sin siquiera voltear a verme. 

La situación es demasiado para ambos. No quiero que las inseguridades regresen a él y se atormete aun mas.

Hee necesita un especialista, y yo igual.


	6. Ayuda

Las cosas no mejoraban.

Hay días en los que esta bien y otros en los que simplemente no quiere verme. Todo el mes ha sido así.

Hace dos dias discutimos... me ha estado evitando completamente.

-¡Joder Heechul! ¡A mi también me duele! 

-¡¿Crees que no lo se?! -Las lagrimas caian por su pálido rostro- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos entrelazados! ¡Yo también siento tu dolor!

-¡¿Entonces porque sigues con esto?! Si sabes que duele, ¡¿Por que sigues haciéndonos esto?!

-¡¿Por que no se como pararlo?! -El llanto se intensificó- Intento luchar, hacer como si no pasara nada. Todos los dias intento decirme que no soy yo el problema, cuando claramente es así. Pero no puedo contra ello. ¡Soy un maldito Omega defectuoso que esta arruinando este matrimonio!

-¡No estas arruinando nada!

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Soy un maldito Omega que no puede tener hijos! ¡Claramente soy yo el problema!

-¡Tu no tienes la culpa! El doctor dijo que pudiese ser por los supresores, mas no que fuera por ellos. -Intente acercarme a él, pero en cuanto iba a tocarlo se alejo.- El problema puede ser por otra cosa.

-Tu no sabes nada.

-Hee...

-¡Tu no sabes por lo que estoy pasando! -Sus manos se dirigieron a su pelo comenzando a tirar de el.

-¡Habla conmigo! -Corrí hacía él para evitar que se hiciera daño. 

Sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas sobre su pelo, podía ver su cuero cabelludo enrojecer por la acción.

-¡Heechul! ¡Detente! ¡Estas haciéndote daño!

Entre forcejeos donde su pelo fue cayendo, logre que dejara de hacerse daño por lo menos físicamente. Pero aun con ello temblaba entre mis brazos.

...

Hoy hable con Hyuk Jae, me ha pasado el número de telefono del Psicólogo de su Omega.

Park Jungsoo, el psicólogo, es Omega. Esto me tranquiliza ya que quizás el pueda hacer que Heechul comience a recibir terapia. 

-Hola, Buenas tardes. Soy el Psicologo Jungsoo Park, ¿en que puedo servirle? -Un Omega de lo mas amigable me atendió aquel día después de salir de mi trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, Soy Siwon Choi. 

-Dime en que puedo ayudarte.-la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció.

-Es mi pareja... Mi Omega esta mal.

-¿Que es lo que le sucede?

-Hace unas semanas recibimos la noticia de que no podremos tener hijos sin ayuda de tratamientos...él...él ha entrado en depresión, no se que hacer...no se ha estado alimentando bien, le veo débil, se autolastima y peleamos continuamente, nuestro lazo me hace sentir todo su dolor...n-no se que hacer - Mi Alpha aulla de manera lastimera. 

-¿Desde cuando ha estado sucediendo esto? 

-Desde la noticia. Por favor, necesito que me ayude...yo-yo no se que hacer. Siento su dolor y-y... esta mantandome.

-Lo que usted esta mencionando es demasiado grave. Su Omega tanto como usted necesitan ayuda urgente. -El psicólogo frunce el ceño- Por la situación creo que tendre que verlo en su casa.-El Omega comienza a anotar un par de cosas en una hoja a la par que revisaba su ordenador- Podria tener la primera sesión mañana por la tarde. ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?

-No.

-Bien -El psicólogo le tendió una agenda y un bolígrafo- Anote aquí su dirección y numero de celular para estar en contacto con usted.

-Gracias.

...

Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mis ojos ardian por la falta de sueño y todo el tiempo que pasaba llorando, mis mejillas se encontraban empapadas, no comía y seguía haciéndome daño tanto física como mentalmente. Y la puerta siendo tocada, no ayudaba para nada con mis estado.

Con el ceño fruncido me levante a ver quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Mi sorpresa fue tan grande al ver un Omega quizás unos años mayor que yo viéndome con una sonrisa de hoyuelos ¿Quien era él?

-Hola Heechul.

-¿Quien eres? -No pude evitar el ser hostil.

-Soy Jungsoo Park. ¿Puedo pasar y hablar contigo? -Su sonrisa era amable y llegaba a causar una sensación de calidez.

Haciéndome a un lado, lo deje pasar a la sala del departamento.

-No recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿Nos conocemos? -Su mente era una maraña, que no estaba seguro de si conocía a el tal Jungsoo o no.

-De momento no -Aquel Omega seguía sonriendo- He hablado con tu pareja. Choi Siwon.

-Fruncí mi ceño en confusión- ¿De que conoces a Siwon? 

-Soy psicologo. Me ha contado por lo que están pasando -Su voz era suave.- Quisiera platicar contigo.

-No estoy loco. 

-Jungsoo río- No creo que lo estés. -Una nueva sonrisa afloró en su rostro- Solo vengo a hablar contigo acerca de lo que esta pasando.

-¿Quien le ha dicho que quiero hablar sobre mis problemas maritales? -Estaba comenzando a enfadarme. Ese maldito imbécil de Siwon.

-Necesitan ayuda. Por lo que Siwon me comento...

-No se que le haya dicho Siwon, pero eso es problema de nosotros dos. Así que no quiero ser grosero, pero es mejor que se vaya ahora mismo.

-Deja que te ayude-Dijo ignorando totalmente lo que le dije. 

-¡Joder! No quiero ayuda. ¡Vayase!

-Pero la necesitas.

-¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡No sabe por lo que estoy pasando! ¡Esto no es porque este loco u otra cosa que usted pueda pensar! ¡Larguese!

-Hee

-¡Que se largue!

-No puedo tener hijos.

-¿Que?

-Se por lo que estas pasando. Por lo que están pasando. -Su mirada era triste, pero su sonrisa no decayó- Mi esposo me dejo cuando supo que no puedo tener hijos. Se por lo que estas pasando y es por ello que quiero ayudarte. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?


	7. Doloroso pasado y un enlace roto (?)

Ayuda a través de un doloroso pasado

Una vez Heechul pudo calmarse, el psicólogo le conto su historia.

-Llevaba 2 años de casado con mi esposo cuando decidimos que queríamos tener hijos. -una sonrisa triste surco su rostro- Dejamos de cuidarnos y comenzamos a tener relaciones con frecuencia. Al pasar de un año, nos dimos cuenta que algo andaba mal ya que no podía quedar embarazado, asi que nos realizaron los exámenes necesarios en una clínica de fertilidad. Los resultados dictaban que era esteril. -Jungsoo callo por unos segundos- Tuvimos una gran pelea con mi ex-marido, 3 meses después una demanda de divorcio llego al consultorio junto con la desagradable noticia de que mi aun esposo me era infiel desde meses antes de las pruebas de fertilidad.

Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla del Omega. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

\- Pase meses sin comer, me lastimaba física y psicológicamente , pensé en quitarme la vida. Estaba tan destrozado que sentía que todo había terminado para mi y que no podría salir adelante. Odiaba vivir. Estaba muerto en vida.

-¿Co-Como saliste de eso? -Heechul se atrevió a preguntar.

-Jungsoo sonrio-Paso un año y en un día llego como cualquier otro... llego alguien que me saco de aquel pozo profundo en el que me encontraba. Me enamore nuevamente. Ahora estoy felizmente casado con un hombre que verdaderamente me ama y un hijo que aunque no estuvo en mi vientre, ni comparte mi misma sangre le amo con todo mi corazon por alegrar mis días. -Jungsoo le miro con cariño antes de atreverse a tomar la manos del Omega- Se que tan destrozado te sientes.

Heechul solo aparto su mirada. 

-Quiero ayudarte- Jungsoo dio un leve apreton a sus manos- Se que es difícil, pero iremos a tu paso. Puedes contarme todo lo que te sucede y así yo podre ayudarte.

-No quiero ayuda- Heechul se zafó del agarre.

-Se que ahora no la quieres. Pero piénsalo. Puedes contarme lo que tu quieras.

Heechul dudo antes de darle una mirada. 

Dolía el saber que quizás no podría tener un hijo, dolía no tener la fuerza para dejar de herirse, dolía el alejarse de su pareja. Pero, quería ser fuerte.

-¿Seguro que podemos ir a mi paso? -Su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-Te doy mi palabra de que sera así.

...

-Hola, ¿Que tal ha ido? -Se encontraba ansioso desde que el psicólogo le había dicho esa mañana atras vez de una llamada que iría a ver a Hee a su casa por la tarde.

-He logrado hablar un poco con él. -Hubo una ligera pausa a traves de la llamada-Accedio a tener las sesiones a partir de la proxima semana.

-Dios, gracias. -Dijo soltando el aire que no sabia que retenía.

-Ha sido un gran paso, no tiene por que agradecerme. Es mi trabajo y quiero ayudarlo. -La voz del Omega tenia un toque cariñoso- Espero que después de lo que le conté hoy decida hablarme de lo que sucede en las próximas sesiones.

-Esperemos que así sea.

-Por otra parte, quería decirle que las sesiones con usted tendran que esperar un poco. Solo en lo que su Omega se acostumbra y ambos puedan tener las sesiones juntos como pareja.

...

1 Semana después

20 de Marzo 2005.

Bien...no se ni que escribir aquí.

El Dr.Park me recomendó escribir en esta libreta. Dice que esto ayudara un poco. 

...

22 de Marzo 2005.

Hoy desperte llorando.

Siwon intento abrazarme y solo pude huir de nuevo.

Duele. 

Siento que nuestro lazo se esta rompiendo.

Tengo miedo.

...

23 de Marzo 2005.

Siwon no llego a dormir.

Siento que esto es mi culpa.

Si tan solo fuera un mejor Omega.

...

26 de Marzo del 2005.

Siwon ha vuelto. Pero no llego a verme.

Ha dormido en la habitación de invitados. 

Esto tan solo es el inicio del fin.

...

27 de Marzo 2005.

Siwon se fue temprano por la mañana y regreso demasiado tarde.

Llego con un aroma diferente impregnado a él.

Esto no va a funcionar

...

-Hey, hola. 

Jungsoo llego muy animado ese día viernes. Tenia una sonrisa que parecía alegrar a cualquiera, cualquiera que no fuera Heechul.

-Mmm.

-¿Como ha estado tu día?

-Aburrido.

-Pareces un poco decaído. -El Dr.Park le miro- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No.

-Oh, bueno. Esta es nuestra primera sesión. Así que puede hablar de lo que quieras.

Heechul le miro. Jungsoo tenía una sonrisa, la cual Hee evito casi al instante.

-No quiero hablar. 

-Pero Hee...

-¡No quiero! -El Omega se levanto del sofa donde se encontraba y corrió a su habitación.

Jungsoo suspiro antes de levantarse y seguirlo. Toco levemente la puerta pero no recibió respuesta.

-Yo se que esto es difícil- Jungsoo se sentó frente a la puerta- Aun cuando dijiste que lo ibas a intentar, es un proceso largo.

-No sabes nada- la voz de Heechul se escucho levemente.

-Y no sabre si no me lo dices.

El silencio se hizo, duró por varios minutos hasta que la voz de Heechul se volvió a escuchar.

-Mi lazo se esta rompiendo.

-¿Estas seguro de ello?

-No puedo sentir a Siwon.


	8. Capitulo Especial:Enlace (1/2)

La primavera estaba por irse dejando paso al caluroso verano.

Era uno de esos días donde no sabes que rayos le pasa al clima y de estar super caloruso con el sol quemando tu piel, en un par de horas pasa a ser un día lluvioso.

-Creo que no podre regresar a casa- Hee miro a Siwon.

-No veo el problema, me encanta que estes aquí- El más alto le rodeo la cintura en un abrazo.

-Mis padres van a enojarse.

-Tienes 25 años y un novio. No deben preocuparse o enojarse. Estas a salvo conmigo.

-Deberé llamar para avisarles.

...

-¿Te preparo la habitación de invitados? -Siwon pregunto a Hee que se encontraba cocinando.

-Por favor.

Aun cuando ya llevaban dos años saliendo, aun no había llegado más allá de los besos y uno que otro toque atrevido. En ocasiones dormían juntos y en otras tantas, como en ese momento, dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Hee había decidido cocinar la cena, después de todo queria hacer algo por Siwon ahora que se quedaría en su apartamento. Sería una cena sencilla, pero con mucho empeño puesto en ello.

La cena estaba lista, por lo que Hee apago la estufa para ir directo a poner la mesa.

La lluvia a fuera con el pasar de los minutos se volvía cada vez más intensa, de pronto el sonido de un rayo cruzo el silencio en el departamento, llevandose así la luz y logrando que Hee soltara un grito.

-¡Hee! ¿Estas bien?

Aun entre la obscuridad Hee logro llegar hasta Siwon y poder aferrarse a él.

-Odio las tormentas- Menciono entre los fuertes brazos.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que  
Hee pudo tranquilizarse, Siwon fue a buscar velas y Hee continuo poniendo la mesa con ayuda de la linterna de su celular.

De una cena común, pasó a se una romántica. Ambos chicos cenaron uno frente al otro platicando, riendo y sonriendose por momentos.

Cuando la cena estuvo terminada, con ayuda de las vela y las linternas de sus celulares, levantaron la mesas para después pode pasar un rato juntos y luego ir a dormir.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho en regresar la electricidad? -Dijo Hee que se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de Siwon.

-Puede que si. Esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte.

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio, o relativamente en el, afuera aun llueve a cantaros. El sonido es fuerte, pero armonioso a su vez, y es lo único que ellos necesitan para abrazarse y disfrutar del calor que sus cuerpos se pueden dar.

Los minutos pasan y prontamente ya son horas. La mañana a llegado y los amantes permanecen aun abrazados y dormidos en el sofa.

...

Hee se estira todo lo que puede aun medio dormido. Sus ojos se abren ligeramente, su espalda y cuello duelen al sentarse sobre el ¿sofa? Se ve cubierto por una cobija y aun con la ropa del día anterior.

-Buenos días. 

Siwon se acerca para darle un beso en los labios. Hee gusto acepta el beso hasta antes de caer en cuenta que va despertando y no se a lavado los dientes. Con movimientos lentos se aleja de Siwon.

-Ugh.

-¿Que sucede? 

-No me he cepillado -Dice con una mano cubriendo su boca.

Siwon se ríe antes de acercarse nuevamente y empezar a atacarlo con pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

Hee ríe timido y complacido. Siwon es tan dulce. Es todo lo que necesita para empezar bien el día.

...

-Las calles están cerradas.

La electricidad volvió minutos antes. Siwon observa las noticias en la Tv, la fuerte lluvia causa destrozos en la ciudad y ahora pedía a los habitantes permanecer en sus casas para evitar accidentes.

-Mis padres en serio van a matarme. -Dice Hee sentándose a su lado en el sofa.

-Bueno, no es como si pudieras regresar a casa en estos momentos con todo lo que pasa a fuera. -Siwon le abrazo- Llamalos para que podamos hablar los dos con ellos.

-Ugh.

Hee alcanzo el telefono de la casa de Siwon para llamar. Su madre probablemente comenzara a gritar apenas escuche su voz.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo mamá.

-¿Donde diablos estas? -La voz de su madre se eleva dejando escuchar lo molesta que esta- Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados. A fuera esta todo hecho un caos y nosotros sin saber de ti. Realmente eres un irresponsable, desconsiderado y bueno...

-Hola Señora Kim -Siwon arrebata el telefono de las manos de Hee al ver como este comienza a hacer caras.

-Oh, Siwon.

-Lamento mucho los inconvenientes. Hee esta bien, se quedo conmigo antes de que iniciara la tormenta.

-Oh, cariño. Lamento estar causando problemas con mi hijo metido en tu casa.

-No se preocupe. No es una molestia, además no podía dejar que Hee regresara a casa en medio de todo esto.

-Realmente eres considerado.

-No es nada Señora Kim. Soy muy feliz de tener a Hee aquí conmigo. Así que no se preocupe, apenas esto mejore, yo lo llevare a casa.

-Muchas gracias cariño, espero que mi hijo no te de problemas.

-No se preocupe por eso. La veré con Hee cuando sea posible. Adios.

-Gracias Siwon. Adios.

La llamada termino y Hee solo pudo suspirar. 

-Por ahora esta tranquila. Pero apenas llegue a mi casa me caerá la reprimenda -Hee lloriqueo contra el hombro ajeno.

-Ya, ya. -Siwon paso su mano por los suaves cabellos de su novio- Ve a tomar un baño para que te relajes.

-No tengo ropa aquí. 

-Te dejare algo mio. Pondré a lavar y secar tu ropa mientras te bañas.

-Gracias.

...

-Dejare la ropa aqui afuera-Dijo Siwon del otro lado de la puerta del baño. -Cuando la recojas saca la tuya para que pueda lavarla.

-Esta bien.

Aun cuando llevaban tiempo de novios y se habían visto desnudos parcialmente, Hee aun tenía un poco de vergüenza para dejar que Siwon lo viera. Por ello cuando estuvo en completa desnudez, enrollo la toalla a su cuerpo desde el pecho antes de abrir la puerta y hace el cambio de ropa lo más rápido que pudo.

Tomaría un baño en la tina, necesitaba relajarse tal y como lo dijo Siwon minutos antes. Lleno la bañera con agua ligeramente caliente, hecho las sales de baño y se sumergió dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

...

-Oh~ Mierda.

Llevaba poco tiempo en la tina cuando sintió un calor iniciar a la altura de su vientre que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Su celo se había adelantado.

Oh diablos. Estaba en problemas. Sin sus supresores esto podía ser riesgoso. Siwon era un Alfa dominante y aun cuando confiaba en que podría controlarse y mantenerse alejado. Sus feromonas estaban atacando con fuerza al reconoce a Siwon como su pareja.

-Ugh~ Mierda, mierda, mierda.

...

Había dejado a Hee solo para que pudiera tomar un baño tranquilo. Cuando vio que este ya había dejado su ropa fuera del cuarto de baño, la tomo para llevarla directo a lavar.

Una vez puso la lavadora en marcha, camino a la cocina para cocinar algo para Hee.

Quizás pudiera prepararle un poco de Bokkeumbap Kimchi*

Siwon estaba buscando los ingredientes en la despensa, cuando un aroma fuerte llego a su fosas nasales. Este se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una droga que le hizo sentir mareado.

Hee estaba en celo, y su Omega lo llamaba.

...

Bien, había entrado en pánico. Esto no podía estar pasando, y mucho menos en un día donde tendría que pasar con Siwon.

Con esfuerzo salió de la tina. Su cuerpo se resintio por el cambio brusco de temperatura haciendole gemir. Tratando de se rapido, busco que sus manos se aferraran para sostenerse, ya que sus piernas temblaban amenazado con tirarle al suelo. 

Con dificultad llego al lavabo donde había puesto la ropa que Siwon le presto. Sin importar que aun estaba con el cuerpo mojado se la puso rápidamente sin percatarse del olor que esta desprendía. Poco a poco su cuerpo se relajo ligeramente antes de hacerlo ronronear por el aroma impregnado en la ropa.

Con el cuerpo mojado y la ropa pegándosele a la piel, Hee abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el pecho de Siwon.

Un mareo le hizo ir hacía atrás. Siwon estaba liberando grandes cantidades de feromonas que prontamente ya inundaban el cuarto de baño y probablemente toda la casa.

-Tu celo.

-MMmgh~ D-Dios, de-deja de soltar fero-monas.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Oh. -Hee cayo al suelo de rodillas temblando.

-Hee ¿Estas...

-¡No t-te acerques!

-Hee...

-Es de-demasiado intenso. Oh, Dios~ V-Vas a matarme.

-Te llevare al cuarto.

Siwon se acerco a Hee que buscaba retroceder. Lo levanto al estilo "Princesa" y camino con el de manera rapida a la habitación.

En el pequeño trayecto Hee había empezado a restregar su cuerpo con Siwon de manera inconsciente, a la vez que dejaba salir parte de sus feromonas tambien. 

-Joder.

Una vez en la habitación, Siwon deposito a Hee en la cama con cuidado antes de separarse para salir de ahí antes de hacer algo indebido.

-N-No te vayas.

-Tengo que.

-¡N-No!

Hee se levanto de la cama de manera rápida. 

Estando de pie, la ropa que le quedaba por obvias razones grandes, cayo de diferentes formas de su cuerpo. La camisa ahora dejaba ver parte de su hombro derecho y su clavícula, además de que se pegaba a su cuerpo por la humedad de la ducha. El pantalón que llevaba, simplemente había abandonado su cuerpo siendo una bola que había caido al suelo aun con su piernas dentro.

La imagen era tan sensual y tentativa que Siwon dejo salir aun más feromonas de ser posible.

Las piernas de Hee temblaron antes de dejarle caer.

-Siwon...

-Hee...

-Hazme tuyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bokkeumbap Kimchi: Es arroz con Kimchi y el platillo favorito de Hee.


	9. Capitulo Especial: Enlace (2/2)

Hacer el amor y tener sexo son dos cosas distintas.

Mientras que sexo es el arranque desenfrenado de unir dos cuerpos solo por una mera satisfacción, hacer el amor es una entrega de cuerpo y alma donde ambas partes buscan hacer sentir su amor más haya de las palabras.

Siwon había esperado que la primera vez de ambos fuera especial, algo romántico. Sin embargo aquí se encontraban ambos, con el celo en su punto máximo.

Hee aun le veía en su posición desde el suelo, mojado, con un fuerte sonrojo en la parte superior del cuerpo, los ojos llorosos y la expresión de placer suplicante en el rostro.

-No puedo.

-¡Siwon!

-No así. 

Con el poco control que le quedaba salio de la habitación para alejarse lo más posible de Hee. Si no se calmaba podrían hacer cosas que ambos iban a lamentar después.

...

-Hola, Hyuk no esta. -Una voz cantarina le atendio despues de un rato-Soy Hae.

-¿Eres el novio de Hyuk Jae? -Pregunto Siwon con impaciencia.

-Si. ¿Quien habla?, ¿Estas bien? -La voz cambio a una preocupada- Respiras muy agitado y...

-¿Eres Omega? 

-¿Disculpa?

\- Y-Yo tengo un problema. Veras e-el celo...

-Pero que diablos te sucede, yo no...

-¡No, no, no! Espera deja que te explique- Siwon hablo con rapidez- Mi novio, le ha venido el celo y... ¡joder!, nos ha agarrado en un mal momento. Necesito supresores. E-El es Omega y yo un Alfa y t-tengo miedo de que algo malo pase estando nosotros solos. 

-Oh, oh, oh. -la voz se dejo escuchar a la vez de que el sonido de pisadas apresuradas y cosas cayendo se escucharan de fondo.

-¡Maldición!

Siwon iba a cometer una locura antes de que alguien pudiera ayudarle. Iba a colgar cuando escucho la vocecita del novio de Hyuk hablarle.

-Sigues ahí.

-Si.

-Te has salvado. Tengo unos supresores en casa de Hyuk para emergencias. -Hae comenzó a hablar- ¿Como te los doy?

-Vivimos en el mismo edificio. S-Solo sube al 5 piso, mi departamento es e-el del fondo a la derecha. Deja los supresores en el buzón.

-Ire lo más rápido que pueda.

-Gracias Hae.

...

Siwon se había ido hace varios minutos, y eso solo había empeorado la situación. Si antes su Omega estaba desesperado, ahora todo se había intensificado. Su cuerpo pedía ser llenado y su Omega aullaba por el rechazo de su Alfa.

Su cuerpo quemaba, el lubricante natural chorreaba de su culo hasta sus piernas mojando los boxers de Siwon, su ereccion estaba tan dura que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, la vista se le nublaba y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas sin permitirle pensar correctamente.

No podía más. 

Con esfuerzo se levanto del suelo, pateo el pantalón que aun se encontraba hecho bola alrededor de sus piernas, y con pasos temblorosos emprendió camino en busca de Siwon.

...

Hae había tardado algunos minutos en llegar con los medicamentos, tan pronto escucho los pasos apresurados y como los supresores caían en el buzon, corrió a sacarlos. Fuera del departamento pudo escuchar como el Omega le gritaba que esperaba le sirvieran antes de oír sus pasos alejarse rápidamente.

Sus manos temblaban tanto que las cajas cayeron al suelo. Sin reparar en que estaba siendo un desastre, agarraro una de las cajas, saco una pastilla y en seguida se levanto para correr por agua e ir directo con Hee.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo abalanzarsele encima. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás, Siwon abajo de Heechul.

-¿Por que no quieres tocarme?-La voz de Hee salio en un susurro bajo.

-No es eso, cariño.

-Entonces por que. ¿Por que me dejaste así? 

En algún momento Hee había logrado quedar sobre la ereccion de Siwon, misma, sobre la que en ese momento se frotaba Hee.

\- C-Cariño, necesitas calmarte. Yo...

-¡No!, Quiero que me toques. -Hee meneo su culo con más fuerza- Follame Siwon, follame.

-Hee, basta.

-No.

-No podemos. Hee.

Heechul negó antes de seguir con el balanceo.

Siwon le tomo por las caderas para pararlo.

-¡Basta!

La voz de mando hizo a Hee parar en seco. Siwon nunca le había hablado así. Su cuerpo tembló con miedo, su Omega se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y temblando al igual que el. 

-Cariño.

Hee se bajo del cuerpo de Siwon para quedar en el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

-Mi amor. Por favor, mírame. -Siwon tomo com delicadeza la mejilla de su novio.

Como un gatito el Omega se entrego al suave toque. 

-Quiero tomarte, quiero reclamarte, quiero hacerte mio y ser tuyo. -Hee levanto la mirada - Pero no así. -Siwon beso su frente antes de atraerlo en un abrazo que hizo temblar al Omega- Esto esta siendo un suplicio para mi también. 

Hee solo guardo silencio intentando que su nublada mente pudiera comprender lo que su Alfa le decía.

-Esta es nuestra primera vez, y quiero que sea especial. Quiero hacerte el amor y no solo tener sexo por culpa de este instinto que nos identifica como Alfa y Omega. -Siwon acaricio el hombro desnudo de Hee antes de dejar un suave beso- ¿Entiendes eso cariño?

Hee solo asintió con la cabeza escondida en el cuello del Alfa.

-Te he dejado solo porque necesitaba tranquilizarme. -Siwon siguio acariciando la piel desnuda- He conseguido algunos supresores para ti. Necesito que los tomes. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Hee asintió una vez más.

-Muy bien. 

Siwon tomo una pastilla nueva de una de las cajas, antes de extendersela a Hee.

-Toma, ire por un poco de Agua.

Siwon se levanto, apenas había dado dos pasos cuando sintió un tirón en su pantalón.

-¿Que sucede?

-Puedo tomarla así. 

-¿Seguro?

Hee asintió antes de meter la pastilla en su boca y tragarla, para después abrir su boca y demostrar que ya no había nada.

-No me dejes.

-Esta bien. Ven, te llevo en brazos.

Siwon se acerco a Hee para cargarlo y caminar con el directo a su habitación.

-Hee.

-mmm.

-Perdona por haber usado la Voz contigo. -beso sus labios antes de continuar caminando.

...

Después de algunas horas, el celo de ambos había bajado. Siwon también había hecho por tomar un supresor para alfa y que de esta manera ambos pudieran estar tranquilos.

-Ya estas mejor.

-Si -La voz de Hee sonó baja y apenada- Lo siento.

-No tienes por que disculparte. Estas cosas pasan. -Siwon le abrazo.

Los minutos pasaron con ellos en silencio brindandose calor en medio del abrazo en el que estaban. 

-Siwon.

-¿Que sucede cariño? 

Hee se alejo del cuerpo de Siwon para sentarse frente a él en el colchón. 

-Estoy consciente y completamente seguro de lo que voy a decir.

-¿Que pasa?

-Quiero que me tomes.

-¿Que?

\- S-Se que quizás parezca precipitado y que e-es por cosa del celo. Pero realmente quiero q-que no-nosotros por fin demos el paso.

-¿Estas seguro?

Hee solo asintió. Gateando sobre el colchón se posiciono entre las piernas de Siwon para besarlo.

El beso iniciado por Hee fue lento, dulce, tranquilo. 

Siwon tomo a Hee por las caderas para sentarlo encima de él, mientras que Hee se aferraba a sus hombros.

Las manos de Siwon comenzaron a recorrer sus costados, y parte de su espalda. Las caricias eran suaves y hacían a su cuerpo estremecer.

-Siwon.

Un gemido suave salio de los acorazonados labios del Omega cuando Siwon comenzo a besar parte de su hombro y cuello. Entregado Hee se dejo hacer por el Alfa cuando este lentamente lo fue recostando sobre el colchon. Ahora las posiciones se invertían. 

Siwon inicio un nuevo beso, más intenso y demandante, un beso donde sus lenguas y labios chocaban con pasión.

-Te amo.

Dijo el Alfa viendo como el calor del momento comenzaba a causar estragos en su novio.

-Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse por sobre la ropa, que para este momento, ya estaba siendo estorbosa para ambos.

Siwon fue el primero en separarse para ayudar a Hee quitar su camisa, posteriormente fue Hee quien quito la camisa de Siwon antes de jalarlo a un nuevo beso.

La temperatura subía, y el olvidado celo comenzaba a invadir sus cuerpos nuevamente.

Siwon dejo un ultimo beso en los labios de Hee, para iniciar su recorrido hacia abajo. Lamidas y mordidas leves fueron dejadas en su cuello y pecho, hasta que llego a sus pezones. El Alfa dejo una lamida sobre uno de los erectos pezones antes de soplar y después llevarlo a su boca.

Hee se retorcido, una mano fue directamente a la suave cabellera de siwon, mientras la otra fue a su boca para callar los gemidos que comenzaban a salir de su boca.

-No te calles -Siwon alejo la mano de Hee de su boca. -Tus gemidos son hermosos.

Siwon beso sus labios antes de regresar su boca al pecho de Hee.

Quería marcar la blanca piel, que todas sus caricias quedaran tatuadas en su piel.

Los labios del Alfa fueron bajando hasta llegar a la cinturilla del boxer. Beso suavemente la piel antes de retirar la prenda con suavidad y lentitud.

Hee estaba desnudo completamente, y antes los ojos de Siwon, era simplemente arte. La piel de su cuello y mejillas se encontraba sonrojada, sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer, labios rojos por los anteriores besos, y lo que ahora era centro de su atención el bonito miembro erecto y enrojecido.

\- N-no me veas así.

-Eres precioso.

El Alfa tomo un tobillo de Hee, comenzó a besar la cara interna de la pantorilla subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo rellenito y precioso, donde se entretuvo un poco más de la cuenta.

\- Si-Siwon.

-Realmente eres precioso

Dos de sus dedos ingresan en el interior de Hee moviéndose con lentitud, mientras que a su vez su mano se dirige a bombear el miembro para darle placer de una manera suave y delicada como Hee merece.

Los gemidos de Hee inundan la habitación, Siwon mira maravillado las expresiones de placer que su novio le ofrece. Un tercer dedo ingresa en el interior de Hee y cree que puede morir.

Los movimientos cesan, Hee siente el peso de Siwon bajar de la cama para terminar de desnudarse e ir por un condón.

Siwon recorrer sus muslos con sus grandes manos. Presiona y suelta, con suavidad. 

-Siwon.

Hee observa a Siwon tomar su miembro que esta próximo a su entrada. La intromisión es dolorosa y placentera en partes iguales. Un gimoteo de dolor sale de sus labios cuando el miembro de su novio esta completamente en su interior. Las intromisiones anteriores no se comparan a esto.

Hee respiro hondo intentando relajarse, pero solo logra tensarse sobre la dura extension.

-Cariño, Relajate.-pronuncia el alfa con los labios apretados intentando contenerse.

Las respiraciones de ambos son agitadas y por varios minutos es lo único que se escucha en la habitación.

Los minutos pasan hasta que Siwon comienza un empuje lento. Los movimientos siguen de esta manera por varios minutos, el alfa toma el miembro del Omega para darle placer.

Los gimoteos comienzan a ser gemidos, hasta que un grito sale de los labios de Hee.

-¿Te lastime?

-No. -Hee tomo una respiración profunda. No sabe que ha pasado, pero quiere que Siwon empuje con fuerza en ese punto otra vez.

-Puedes moverte más rápido.

-¿Seguro?

Hee solo asiente. Sus manos buscan aferrarse al cuerpo de su novio. Las embestidas aumentan de velocidad, poco a poco. 

Los gemidos se vuelven gritos. Hee esta confundido, inundado de placer. Quiere pedirle a Siwon que pare, pero la sensación es tan placentera que lo único que puede hacer es gritar por más. 

La habitación esta inundada con el aroma de Alfa y Omega, sus cuerpos chocan creando sonidos sordos. Piernas y brazos aferrados fuertemente al cuerpo contrario.

Siwon esta cerca de su orgasmo y Hee igual. 

-Marcame. -Pide Hee en un grito.

-¿Que?

-Marcame Siwon. Hazlo, por favor.

El Alfa duda un poco, el orgasmo esta tan cerca y no sabe que hacer. Vaya que quiere hacerlo. Hee es su vida, pero tiene miedo. 

-Por favor. -Hee suplica una vez más.

Aun hay duda en Siwon, pero sin pensarlo hace lo pedido por su Omega. Sus labios besan aquella cuerva entre su cuello y hombro. Solo bastan unos cuantos golpes más cuando ambos se corren entre gemidos y gruñidos. Siwon muerde con fuerza corriendose en el interior del condón. Hee lo hace instantes después. Los chorros de semen caliente se expanden sobre su vientre y estomago. Sus ojos se vuelven blancos, su cuerpo se tensa junto con su interior que aun alberga a su Alfa.

Hee se siente tan cansado que sus extremidades caen de manera pesada sobre la cama.

-Uumgh -De pronto todo se vuelve negro dejandolo en la inconsciencia.

...

-Estas bien.

Siwon corre a su lado cuando lo ve despertar.

-Si. -Hee se incorpora en la cama sintiendo algo doler justo entre su cuello y hombro.

Sus ojos se abren en demasía antes de mirar a Siwon.

-Lo hiciste.

-Hee...

-Dios, te amo Siwon -Hee se arrojo a los brazos de su novio abrazandolo -Mi Alfa 

-Mi Omega- Siwon sonríe aceptando el abrazo, para después dejar un suave beso sobre la marca.

Nadie se tomo bien la noticia. Los padres de ambos pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando vieron la marca.

Sin embargo ellos no se dejaron intimidar. Pusieron en alto su amor y partieron para empezar su vida en un nuevo lugar.

Tanto había pasado, estaban tan bien.

¿Como es que ahora su marca estaba por desaparecer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Marca, enlace o lazo:Se representa con una mordida en el cuello del omega. Depende del autor, pero generalmente se define como un lazo que los une y es irrompible. Es mucho más fuerte que la unión de una boda, ya que dura hasta que ambos o uno de los dos muera. 
> 
> En este fic, la marca puede romperse...Pero solo por parte del Alfa, siendo que este marque a otro Omega, teniendo así, que el primer Omega marcado pueda morir por depresión ante la ruptura de su unión...
> 
> *Voz de mando: Un "tono" en el que habla el Alfa para imponerse sobre un Omega, Beta, e incluso con otro Alfa.


	10. Todo esta ¿bien?

¿Como saber que tu lazo esta desapareciendo?

Bien chicas y chicos, este es uno de los post más difíciles de este blog. Hoy hablaremos de algo doloroso. La ruptura de un lazo.

Como nos lo han mencionado nuestros padres, abuelos y quizás nuestros profesores, el lazo es algo de lo más importante que tenemos nosotros en la vida.

Como sabemos en los lazo, el alfa muerde al omega en el cuello hasta dejar una marca que no desaparece jamás. Esto a su vez significa que el omega ha sido reclamado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido a un alfa. 

Recordemos que los lazos no siempre dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es siempre el mismo.

Ahora, hablemos de lo principal de este Post. Un lazo roto.

Por mucho tiempo se creyó que era imposible que una vez Alfa y Omega que estaban unidos mediante la marca, pudieran separarse. Supuestamente lo único que tenía la capacidad romper el lazo era la muerte. 

Pero hoy por hoy sabemos que existe la infidelidad. Y es aqui cuando se descubrio que un lazo si puede ser roto.

El primer caso investigado fue de un Alfa que después de muchos años casado con su Omega, un día encontro a lo que algunos creen es un mito, su destinado/a. El Alfa en cuestión tuvo la necesidad emocional y fisica de unirse con su otra parte, teniendo asi una infidelidad y un lazo roto. Durante la infidelidad la antigua pareja del Alfa fue presentando sintomas como si de una enfermedad se tratase. No podía sentir las emociones de su alfa a traves del lazo, constantemente tenía insomnio, llegaba a sentir una especie de rechazo, sus defensas comenzarón a bajar. Prontamente la Omega entro en depresión. El día que el Alfa reclamo a su destinado, su Omega anterior murio.

Con el pasar de los años más casos se fueron dando donde el alfa era infiel a su Omega y como resultado terminaban rompiendo el lazo y matando a su Omega en el proceso.

Existieron pocos casos donde los Omegas lograban sobrevivir a la ruptura del lazo. 

Por otro lado han existido otros casos donde el Omega comete infidelidad y deja que se le marque. En estos casos, de igual manera el Alfa a presentado debilidad y síntomas graves, sin embargo por su condición de ser más "fuertes" muchos logran recuperarse.

Ahora bien, ¿Como saber si tu lazo esta roto o se esta debilitando?

Muchos hemos tenido esta inquietud cuando peleamos con nuestra parejas, cuando los notamos raros, cuando creemos que nos son infileles. Puede que en varias ocasiones solo sea parte de nuestra paranoia e inseguridad, pero nunca esta de más asegurarnos de que todo esta bien.

Sintomas que presenta Alfa u Omega cuando un lazo esta rompiéndose.

Todos somos distintos, puede que seas un Alfa dominante, Omega dominante o Alfa recesivo, Omega recesivo, y se puedan tener síntomas diferentes. Pero casi en todos los casos, suelen ser los siguientes:

1.-La parte afectada, se sumira en una profunda depresión.

2.- Al alejarse, senrtira un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas de continuar.

3.-Perdida extrema de apetito

4.-Somnolencia

5.-Insomnio.

6.-En algunos casos los Omegas/Alfas han presentado algo parecido a una gripe. Presentando a su vez más síntomas como: Dolor de cabeza, temperaturas elevados o en temperaturas bajas, pesadez en el cuerpo, etc.

Los lazos han sido un tema que interesa de sobremanera a la Ciencia, día a día se han buscado soluciones para romper estos lazos sin matar a nadie, pues muchos de ellos se han considero errores. Sin embargo aun con los pasos agigantados que se ha llevaod mediante los nuevos aparatos tecnologicos, n o se ha encontrado la solución eficaz para esta situación.

Si presentas alguno de los síntomas y crees que tu lazo esta por romperse, no me queda más que decirte que seas fuerte y busques salir adelante.

A todos los Alfas y Omegas que han muerto a manos de un lazo roto Ave atque Vale

Ultima modificación 5 de   
Febrero 2000.

C

omentarios 💬

Por AneeKawai: Entre por curiosidad a este post y vaya que ahora me siento mal :c

Por SunnyLee35: Mi ex esposo me fue infiel, y mordió a una Omega. Realmente sentí que iba a morir. Fue tan duro salir adelante, pero una vez más agradezco que estoy viva. No se dejen caer!   
..............................  
25 comentarios mas...

Por Aron2986: Mi Alfa quiere reclamarme, he leído esto y ahora tengo miedo :c 


	11. Luchar

Después de hablar con el Psicólogo Park, parte de las inquietudes de Hee pararon. 

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, decidió esmerarse en su aspecto. Con su animo depresivo y las numerosa peleas con su alfa, había descuidado mucho de si mismo. 

Primero fue a tomar un relajante y largo baño de espuma. Masajeo y froto un poco su cuerpo hasta sentirse satisfecho. Después, al salir de la ducha, se puso crema en todo el cuerpo, se puso ropa cómoda, la ropa de Siwon. Y opto por darse un tratamiento pequeño a su rostro y manos. Una vez que termino con todo su ritual que siempre lo había hecho sentir especial y bonito, penso en preparar algo de comer para él, y porque no, para Siwon también. La situación con su Alfa y esposo estaba cada vez más frágil, y auque le doliera aceptarlo, sabía que era en parte mucho de su culpa. 

Quería estar bien. Quería tener su hermosa vida de vuelta. Quería tener momento con Siwon, quería que este le abrazara y le besara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Quería que tuvieran peleas por cosas tontas, de aquellas que se arreglaban con un beso sin más. Quería hacer el amor, sentirse especial y amado entre su músculosos brazos.

Sabía que aun había un largo camino por recorrer. Pero esta decidido a hacer hasta lo imposible para que todo regresara a ser como antes.

Nunca había sido un maestro en la cocina, pero podía hacer cosas sencillas. Hoy haría pasta, podría incluso poner algo de vino a enfriar para tener una cena romántica con Siwon.

Una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro. La primera después de tanto tiempo.

...

Había pasado por algo de chocolate en la tienda 24 hrs que estaba justo frente al edificio. Rezaba porque esta vez no terminaran estampados contra su cara o en el bote de basura de la cocina.

Subió sin prisa, saludo a los vecinos que se encontró en el elevador y camino lo más sereno posible hasta la puerta de su departamento. Una vez frente a la puerta, respiro profundo antes de abrir y entrar.

Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron antes de que la figura de Hee se dejara ver. 

-Hola. -El Omega le sonrió levemente antes de bajar la mirada.

-Hola. -Siwon sonrió. 

-Y-yo...he hecho la cena. -Hee titubeo un poco- Debes estar cansado, porque no dejas tu cosas en el sofa y vas a cambiarte. Yo pondré la mesa y comenzare a servir para que poda...

-Gracias- El Alfa deposito un tierno beso en la frente de su pareja. -Ire a hacer todo lo que has dicho. No tardo.

...

El silencio era un poco incomodo, Era la primera vez en un mes que compartían un poco de tiempo juntos.

-¿C-Como ha ido el trabajo? 

-Pesado -Siwon bufo- Mi jefe me mando al otro lado de la ciudad la semana pasada y he tenido tanto trabajo que me es imposible llegar temprano. Te extraño.

-Yo igual- dijo Hee en un susurro.

-Oh, ¿adivina a quien me encontre el Domingo pasado? -Hee hizo un gesto de no saber para que Siwon continuara hablando- ¡A Yesung! ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el hermano menor de Hyukjae, se mudando al edificio en el piso de abajo. Hable con él un rato, te manda saludos.

Hee sonrió, de alguna manera el oír lo dicho por Siwon, hizo que sus dudas acerca de que su enlace podría romperse desaparecieran un poco.

La cena a partir de ahi transcurrió tranquila. Por un lado Siwon hablaba demasiado, mientras que por el otro Hee respondía con monosílabos y una que otra sonrisita. Lo que era algo gracioso de ver, pues desde siempre la persona que más hablaba en esa relación era Hee.

-Hee -Siwon hablo con cariño llamando la atención del Omega.

-Mmm -El más alto se levanto de su puesto en la mesa para caminar hacía el sofa donde había dejado su compra para Hee.

-Te traje esto. -El Alfa saco la caja de chocolates antes de encaminarse hasta donde estaba su pareja y agacharse a su altura. -Son tus favoritos- El alto sonrió antes de dejarlos en sus manos.

-Gracias -Hee sonrió.

-No es nada amor- Siwon toco su mejilla con cariño antes de erguirse para regresar a su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Quieres un poco de vino? -Hee pregunto antes de pararse y casi correr a la cocina.

-Claro. -Respondió Siwon riendo al ver a Hee un tanto nervioso.

A los pocos minutos el Omega ya había regresado con las copas en una mano y el vino en la otra. El Alfa se dedico a abrir la botella para después servirle a ambos.

-No quiero incomodarte, pero-Siwon balanceo un poco su copa antes de beber- ¿Celebramos algo especial?

El más bajo no contesto. Evitando la mirada curiosa de Siwon, bebió de su copa hasta dejarla casi vacía.

-Tenemos que hablar. -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Siwon se tenso. Esas palabras nunca era buenas bajo ningún contexto.

-¿De que? -dijo con la respiración contenida.

\- D-De todo, de...de nosotros.

Siwon se levanto con rapidez. La copa fue dejada sin delicadeza sobre la mesa antes de que comenzara a caminar con preocupación de un lado a otro.

-Siwon. -La voz firme y calma de Heechul, hicieron parar al Alfa de manera abrupta. - No es nada malo.

-¿Entonces?

Heechul respiro hondo y cerro con fuerza sus ojos antes de abrirlos mirar a Siwon directamente a la cara.

-He-Hemos estado mal. Y todo a causa mía.

-Hee, eso no es cierto.

-Claro que lo es. Te he evitado, he rechazado cualquier contacto contigo y con los demás, hemos peleado por mi actitud, te he lastimado al alejarme y dejarme caer. -Hee respiro hondo- N-No quiero estar así. Ya no más. Me duele ver y sentir los que nos estoy haciendo. -Una lagrima cayo limpiamente sobre la pálida mejilla- Voy a luchar para salir de esto. Se que va a se difícil, habrá días en los que este bien y otros en los que todo estará mal para mi y quiera mandarte a la mierda. 

-Hee...

-Será difícil, pero quiero decirte que no me dejes. Es egoísta porque puede que te lastime mucho en el proceso, pero te amo y quiero estar bien para ti, para mi. 

La mirada de Hee se aparto de la de Siwon cuando las lagrimas corrían con fuerza de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban por contener sus sollozos. Hee temblaba en su sitio con la mirada gacha, hasta que pudo ver frente a él a Siwon arrodillado.

-Somos amigos, Alfa y Omega, destinados, somos esposos y un día hace ya casi 5 años, te hice un juramento. -las manos de Siwon tonaron el rostro de Hee- Voy a amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Cuando este todo bien, cuando este todo mal. Porque te amo y eres tu con quien siempre voy a estar. Eres mi amigo, eres mi Omega, eres el amor de mi vida y no se que sería de mi si no estuvieras. Te amo Heechul y desde hoy voy a cuidarte. Que la vida me de mil años para estar a tu lado y cumplir mi promesa, y si no es asi, que me de los que quiera, pero siempre y cuando tu estés en ella.

Las lagrimas cayeron con más fuerza sobre el rostro de Hee. 

-Te amo Heechul. Y vamos a estar juntos luchando porque todo mejore.


End file.
